Irina Mikaelson
This character is created by LisaEmma and is part of my multi muse blog. Irina Mikaelson (''Elder Fuhark: ᛁᚱᛁᚾᚨ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ)' is a female character in the TV Series, The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. She first appeared in Season Two of The Vampire Diaries, becoming a major character up towards Season Six. She became an recurring character in The Originals before leaving Mystic Falls. She is the second female Original Vampire and the third daughter of Mikael and Esther. She is the younger sister of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah; the younger half-sister to Niklaus, and the older sister to Henrik Mikaelson. She is the aunt of an unnamed nephew, Freya's son, and Niklaus' child, Hope Mikaelson. She is known as a werewolf destroyer, similar to her father's nickname, she kills werewolves out of revenge on killing her brother, Henrik, of whom she was very close to before he died. '''Irina is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Biography |-|Early Life= Irina is the third and final daughter of Mikael and Esther, wealthy land owners from the Kingdom of Norway in the 10th Century. Her mother gave birth to her older siblings; Freya, Finn and Elijah; in the old world but after Freya was sent away because of a deal between her mother and her aunt Dahlia. Freya's depature was covered up when she supposedly died from a plague by Esther, and that her parents were devastated and decided to follow Esther's friend and mentor, Ayanna, who told her of an magical land (the New World), where its natives were strong and healthy. They soon settled in a village, which would later be known as Mystic Falls, where Esther had five more children; Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, Irina and Henrik. Like her older and younger siblings, she was born as a witch. She had tapped into her magic, only doing minor spells before she became a vampire. She is afraid of her father, like the rest of her siblings, though she was never a victim of his abuse, as she was one of his favourite children, as her older half-brother, Niklaus, got the blunt of it all. In Farewell to Storyville, a flashback of a young Irina in the late 10th century was shown happily playing in the woods with all of her siblings as they chased each other around and tackled one another. She like her sister, Rebekah, she was scared of thunder and lightening was comforted by their older brother, Niklaus, and stating that he will protect them always. While living in the New World, they lived in peace with the werewolves in their village for over two decades. However, during a full moon, Niklaus and Henrik snuck out to watch the men from their village transform into wolves. However, as the sun began to rise, Rebekah and Irina saw Niklaus carrying Henrik's lifeless body back into the village. Irina, being the closest to Henrik, cried in devastation and shock. Not wanting to go through the pain of losing another child ever again, their mother, Esther, decided to tap into dark magic to cast an adapted version of Qetsiyah's immortality spell, calling upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree for immortality. That night, unbeknownst to Irina and her siblings, they drank wine laced with the blood of Tatia at dinner and afterward, Mikael drove his sword through their hearts. After she was awakened, Mikael forced her to feed on the blood of a local villager in order to complete their transition into vampires. After being turned into vampires, Irina began to realize that their new gifts had its weaknesses as well: the flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree, vervain, burned her and prevented her from compelling her human neighbours; the sun burned her skin, making it impossible for her to walk in the daylight until her mother enchanted rings to protect her; she was unable to enter the homes of her neighbours without an invitation. The worst was her insatiable thirst for human blood, which persisted long after she had transitioned into vampires and eventually forced herself to learn self-control. After realising that wood carved from the white oak tree would be fatal to them if stabbed into their hearts, they burned the tree to the ground for their own protection. |-|1002 - Southern France = After hearing her Father had killed her mother, a story told by Klaus, Irina fled with her older siblings from home to the Old World, feeding and sticking together for several months. Always hiding the bodies to avoid of the news reaching their Father. Unsure where they are going, Kol suggested that they should split up, Finn and Irina quickly agreed but the idea was squashed down by Elijah with the saying always and forever, Irina had to bite her tongue to say we - Finn, Kol and herself - didnt. After attacking a caravan belonging to six nobles in fine clothing who were clearly travelling to a nearby castle, Rebekah suggested that they take their victims' clothing and pose as them so they could live more comfortable lives. They discovered a servant of the castle who overheard their idea of posing as the guests. He offered to help them with their ruse but they were debating on whether to let him live or to kill him. After debating, the servant was able to live and introduced himself as Lucien. He brought them into the castle and instructed them on how to properly behave themselves. After almost being discovered, the count welcomed them into his court. Irina was usually with Kol, and began to feed on the local villagers. After being found out, they fled France to Tuscany, Italy. |-|Between 1002 and 1700s = During this time period, Irina began to hunt down werewolves, making a name for herself as the Werewolf Destroyer, her name was heard by her older siblings but never believe it would be their little sister. She then decided to catch up with her older brother, Kol, and stayed with him during their travels. |-| 1702 - Spain = In 1702, Irina was with Kol in the tavern. With Kol's violent actions drew too much attention that brought their father, Mikael, straight to the family. Kol was feasting on the humans carelessly, while Irina was reading with lifeless bodies when their older brothers, Elijah and Niklaus, arrived. They both refused to flee, Irina watched in horror and betrayal as Elijah subdued Kol while Klaus daggered him. |-|1800 - New Orleans = |-| 1900 = |-|2000 = The vampire diaries Season One She wasn't shown or heard in Season One but she was in Mystic Falls. Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six The Originals Season One She was mentioned, when Klaus called her to demand to come to New Orleans, but she refused and stayed in Mystic Falls. But she knows about her niece and Hayley. Season Two Season Three SEASON FOUR SEASON FIVE Personality Witch When Irina was a witch, she was shown to be loveable, caring and sweet to her family. She was close to her younger brother, Henrik, as well as her older brother, Kol. She was intimidated and scared of her father, but shows courage for standing up to him. Original Vampire Irina shown to be the most humane vampire in the family; the most trustworthy, caring, loveable girl. She is protective of her family, but she does have a dark side. She has a deep hatred towards werewolves for killing her younger brother. Towards werewolves, she can revengeful, vindictive and brutal, even towards anyone who tries to harm her family. She is stubborn and speaks her mind. She may seem sweet, innocent with the playful, childlike looks, but she can be very dangerous. She also feels very abandon and excluded from the pact that her older siblings; Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah; had made. Physical Appearance Irina is a very attractive young girl. She has golden blonde hair; which is usually in curls, blue eyes and a heart-shaped face. She is slender and graceful and wears fashionable and feminine attire. She stands at 5'5" tall. She appears to be in her mid teens but is in fact over one thousand years old. Category:LisaEmma Category:TVD Character Category:TVD OC Category:TO Character Category:The Originals Character Category:The Vampire Diaries OC Category:Vampires Category:Female OC Category:Female Character Category:Female Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Mystic Falls High Graduates Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Mystic Falls Gang Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Gang Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Original Vampire Category:Immortal